


I've All I Need And More

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Harry is a domestic goddess, Louis and Harry are older, M/M, Short One Shot, They are content happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Harry prepares breakfast in bed.





	I've All I Need And More

Harry’s eyes were heavy with sleep as he shuffled his way into the kitchen. It was the middle of winter and the room was still shrouded in darkness even though it was time to start the day. Harry flicked on the light and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness that flooded the space.

There was a chill in the air and Harry shivered, pulling his dressing gown closer to his body. He busied himself setting up a tray with mugs, plates and cutlery ready for breakfast in bed. Harry hummed contentedly as he put the kettle on to boil and smiled as he placed the croissants he had prepared yesterday into the oven. 

Harry looked over towards the garden and slowly began to make his way to the back door. He paused to pull out a small pair of shears from the inside of a gardening bag hanging on the door handle.

As he stepped outside, Harry took a moment to admire how the silhouetted trees, now lit by the first glimmering rays of sun, cast long shadows over the frost-covered garden. He headed over to a flower bed and tentatively bent down to cut the stem of a tightly-budded snowdrop.

Harry returned to the kitchen and gently placed the small cream flower in the middle of the tray. He piled the warmed croissants onto a plate and prepared two steaming mugs of tea. Harry gave a contented nod and picked up the now loaded tray, treading carefully back towards the bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Harry couldn’t help but break into a wide smile as he saw his husband sat up in bed, engrossed in a novel.

‘I hope I didn’t wake you when I got up, Boo’ said Harry as he made his way towards the bed.

‘Good morning, love. No, you didn’t wake me’ replied Louis; closing his book and peering at Harry over the top of the glasses perched on the end of his nose. ‘I’m ready for my cup of tea though.’

‘You are always ready for a cup of tea’ laughed Harry; setting the tray down on his bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his slippers and yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. ‘This cold weather is making my old bones ache a bit’.

‘Come on then, love; tuck those gorgeous legs of yours back into bed and lie next to me. I’ll warm you up’ Louis said, whilst gently running his hand up and down Harry’s hunched back. 

‘My ancient, arthritic legs, you mean? We’re old men in our eighties now, Boo’ pouted Harry; leaning into Louis as he kissed his cheek. Harry tucked his legs under the blankets and made himself comfortable.

‘Nonsense, Harry. We are still in the prime of our lives and you will forever be my beautiful boy’ replied Louis; smiling fondly at him and poking his dimple.

‘That’s because you keep me young’ said Harry; waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Louis grinned. ‘And you keep me on my toes, young Harold. Now what are we going to do today?’

‘Well, we are going to enjoy our breakfast, then you are going to put your arms around me and cuddle me. But at some point we need to get up because Molly is bringing Jack and Evie around to play this afternoon’.

‘So, cuddles with my husband and an afternoon with our darling grand-daughter and our first two great-grandkids. Sounds perfect, love.’

Harry reached over and scooped up the dainty snowdrop from the tray. He handed it to Louis. 

‘You make my life perfect, Boo. So long as I’ve got you, I’ve got all I need.’

‘You are all I need and more, baby cakes’ said Louis; his eyes crinkling with affection. ‘Now make yourself useful and pass me one of those croissants. They smell incredible and I’m starving’.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, Louis liked an Instagram post from Liam Gallagher, which referenced his new song ‘I’ve All I Need’. The lyrics to this song inspired me to write this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
